


Ogon

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kitsune, M/M, Tails
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Ogon

Zachichotała, kiedy Scott dmuchnął na polizany chwilę wcześniej skrawek skóry. Mruknęła z rozkoszy, wyciągając się na miękkim kocu. Lubiła ich nocne spotkania, zwłaszcza takie jak te, kiedy wilkołaki wyły skryte w cieniach drzew rezerwatu, a księżyc w pełni przyzywał ich wszystkich swoim blaskiem. Rozkojarzyła się, na moment tracąc kontrolę nad drzemiącą w niej kitsune, która od razu wykorzystała okazję, przesyłając niewielkie wiązki energii w stronę opuszków jej palców. 

\- Znowu to robisz – wymruczał McCall, nachylając się po kolejny pocałunek. Dziewczyna zamiast tego przekręciła się na bok, patrząc na niego uważnie. 

\- Nie podobam ci się taka? – zapytała, gładząc go po piersi. Dobrze wiedziała, że ukryta pod jej skórą energia, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniała intensywność pieszczoty. Scott pokręcił głową. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś piękna, twoja kitsune jest piękna – dodał. 

Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, pozwalając chłopakowi się pocałować i już po chwili znowu leżała płasko na kocu. 

\- Pokażesz mi ogony? – wyszeptał jej do ucha Scott. Zaśmiała się, stanowczo kręcąc głową. 

\- Mówiłam już. Wpierw wyhoduj własny.


End file.
